


Black Tie

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says "I love you" like a new designer suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 018: Black

"The clothes I have are _fine_."

Brian's laugh is no less sarcastic over a long distance line. "Right. That left-over-from-the-60's so-artsy-I-could-puke geometric print _thing_\--"

"It's not that bad."

"You're getting Armani."

"Brian--"

"This conversation is over."

Justin stares at the dead line for over a minute, contemplating the best revenge. No sex during Brian's visit is the best option, but that just seems like punishing _himself_. He bites his nail and settles for throwing the phone… onto the sofa. He can't afford to replace the fucking thing.

Justin finally smiles. Nothing says "I love you" like a new designer suit.


End file.
